The Molecular Biology Core will serve as a major resource for the Program Project, providing needed reagents and technological services. Services supported by the Core and extensively utilized will primarily be: (1) synthesis of oligonucleotides for: use as hybridization probes, DNA sequencing, polymerase chain reaction primers, generation of coding sequences in plasmid expression vectors, and (2) automated fluorescent dye-labeled DNA sequencing analysis. In addition, the following services will be available on an as needed basis: amino acid composition analysis, N-terminal microscale protein or peptide sequencing, and peptide mapping.